A Rival in Love
by Tiptapwriter
Summary: Max, the leader of Hearst Academy suddenly seems smitten by Kyle (MC) the unofficial leader of Dawner High school. Is he for real or is there some shady motives about his yearning for a relationship? (Sorry but I suck at summeries-)
1. Chapter 1

Alright people this is my first fantiction I've ever really published on here so go easy on me, I also didn't get that deep into the story of the game yet so this is just going to be a few days after Mia transferred. The POVs switches between Kyle and Max between chapters. Things are rated T for now but I don't know about it in the future since I got some plans for the of the story so it might change laater on. I also don't own any of these charaters as I am broke. So uh- enjoy the story!

"Finally classes are over and the weekend is here!" I chirped as I headed towards my locker and opened it pulling out a colorful piece of paper that peaked my intrest. "Mia's having a pool party huh? Guess I'll go." As I thought it over I didn't notice someone approching until I heard someone lean against the lockers next to me. As I looked up my eyes narrowed a bit as I glared at the guy standing next to me, Max Warren the head of Hearst, the school that rivaled mine ever since my school started up was standing next to my talking to someone on his phone. "Max what the hell are you doing here-" He held up a finger shushing me as he continued to speak intohis phone. Oh _hell_ no, he did not just give me the finger. I was about to tell him off when I heard him to talking to his girlfriend on his phone, "Look baby I know it's gonna be hard to forget me of all people but I need to break it off. "His normal cocky smirk was replaced with a scowl as he growled into his phone, "Hell no it isn't me I'm fuckin' perfect it's all you!" I frowned at the way he spoke to someone he was _supposed_ to care about as he wrapped up his call, "Do I need to say it again? We're _through_." He hung up on her and looked at me with a girn, "Max what are you doing here? Last time I checked our schools hated each other." He grinned his grin a bit more as he spoke, "I came to see if you'd take up the new chance of getting with me." I rised an eyebrow an eyebrow and frowned, "Are you insane? What's gotten into your head?" Max's grin fell a bit as he looked around, "Look you're the leader of your school and I'm the leader of my school it make sense that we get together." I rolled my eyes and started walking away as Max grabbed my arm and I glared back at him, "Isn't you school and yourself all about second chances? How about you give me one? I'll treat you like a prince, we'll go to the mall, then bowling, and-" He glanced at the paper in my hand, "I'll take you to Mia's pool party." I made a small sound and sighed, he wasn't wrong there I gave everyone I met second chances including his little after the help she gave with those warnings. I sighed and looked at him, "Fine one date then we'll see if it worked out or not if so we'll keep going." He let out a cocky grin as he let go of me, "Cool I'll pick you up at your place okay?" He winked at me and then walked down the hall and out of of sight as I let out an long sigh, "This is gonna be one hell of a weekend..."


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I been binge playing the game a lot so I've gotten deeper into the story, so as of thus, this time, the story will take place during the beginning of the innovation challenge. Also other events are going to be terribly out of order, so fair warning on that. Onto the story!

I was grinning like an idiot as I got into my red Porsche and headed back home, I just got Kyle Peters to come with me on a date! As if he could resist me of all people. I chuckled as I got back to my place and went about planning the best damn date he ever been on.

The next day I parked outside Kyle's house and revved the engine of my car to let him know I was there. Instead of my date, a man who looked a couple of years older than him came out the house and stood on the porch glaring daggers at me, who's that guy and what's his problem? Kyle came out the house and said something to the other guy as he got into the car and looked at me with a frown as I started driving, "You're late." He grumbled as I shoot him a grin, "Missing me already?" I smirked as he rolled his eyes and looked over at me, "What no flowers?" I scoffed and looked back at him, "Do I look like the kind of guy to buy flowers?"I watched as Kyle gave me a look-over and chuckled quietly, "Not even close but you also don't seem like the guy who would ask another guy out on a date let alone me so expectations are out the window at the moment." I let a snort before we went silent for a while before my gaze shifted towards him again, "Who was that guy back there?" Kyle let out a sigh before giving me a response, "He's my older brother, Francis. He's super protective of me and from what I've told him about he before he doesn't really approve of me going out with you." I frowned as I thought back to the first time we met and the next few months after and gave a small nod, "I guess I can get where he's coming from. My dad doesn't really like me going out with the kid who got him suspended." I looked over at Kyle and saw he had a small smile on his face, "Finally something we both have in common." I raised an eyebrow, "And that is?" He looked back at him and the look on his face shifted a bit, he had a mischievous look to him right then and there, "Our caretakers hates each other and their kid with a passion-" He went silent as he looked at me and we both started laughing. We chatted the rest of the way as I pulled into the mall's parking lot and got out helping Kyle out the car. He muttered something I could hear as I reached out to hold his hand only for him to his hand away, "Hold your horses, we aren't at the hand-holding part of the date yet." I gave him a grin as a mischievous look probably flashed across my face, "Yet?" I swear I saw him blush a bit although he turned away from me, "Just...Just lead the way." I grinned at him as I lead him into the department store in the mall where I knew things were super expensive. "Here? Are we gonna rob this place?" I chuckled a bit and grinned, "Yeah I got this fool prove plan, you grab the goods while I distract the cashiers with money." I heard a small giggle come out from him as I led him into the store as the clerks greeted us and showed us to a showroom full of the most expensive things in the whole place. I watched Kyle look around as starstruck as starstruck can be. I smiled at him as he came back to his senses with a slight blush on his face. "Go ahead and take your pick, it's on me." He looked back me with slight worry in his eyes, "You can't be serious, I mean I didn't even know things in a mall can have these many zeroes on their price tag!" He exclaimed looking over the prices on just about everything in the room as I shushed him, "Money isn't an issue," I cooed as I put and arm around him, "You're my man now Kyle and my man gets only the best treatment." He glanced up at me his expression unreadable for a minute as e sighed, "Fine I cave and get something." He pulled away and look at a table that was in the corner. He pointed at a diamond necklace, "I want that one there." He declared as I grabbed his hand, "You got it, babe." He gave a small, indescribable noise at my pet name for him as I got his gift rung up and walked out the store.

"Didn't take you for the kind of guy who'd wear jewelry." I said as he put on the necklace, "I do but it's just hidden under my shirt most of the time." He said as he fiddled with his gift, "Where to next?" I looked back at him and flashed a grin, "I said I'd take you bowling so we're going bowling." I said as I led him back to my ride and helped him in and got in the driver's seat and started heading off. "Taking me to the bowling alley? That place is full of students from both of our schools." I didn't say anything in response as he narrowed his eyes and looked at me, "You just want to show me off don't you?" I let out a chuckle, "Damn straight." I heard him let out a sigh as we got to the bowling alley and headed inside as Kyle looked around and perked up, "There go some of my friends!" He chirped as he led me to where from what I can assume about how the groups dress over at Kyle's school a prep and a dancer were playing. "Skylar! Nick! Nice to see you guys!" Kyle happily exclaimed as he laughed and hug the two of them, "Hey Kyle!" Skylar, Kyle's fellow prep instantly started chatting before the dancer, Nick, started glaring at me. "Wait what's Max doing here? Is he bothering you, Kyle?" Kyle shifted a bit as he looked at them sheepishly, "We're kind of on a date..." The pair was silent for a while before staring dumbfounded, "This is a dare right...?" I frowned as I wrapped an arm around Kyle and tugged him close, "No joke, what jealous? It was only a matter of time we're great together." Nick scoffed, "Psh right." I let out a low growl, "Wanna bet? We'll wipe the floor with you two on the lanes." Nick steps closer and closer until we were face to face with each other and nodded, "It is on."

The game was close with the four of us neck and neck up until the end, the other team was just ahead of us as I turned to face Kyle, "Alright, if you get a strike we win, so hit a strike." I got a small giggle in response, "Are all your pep talks this inspiring?" I cracked a grin and gave him a slight nudge, "Yup, now go up there and win the game for us!" I watched as he went up to the lane and sent the ball rolling down the lane, for a prep that guy was pretty strong. Everyone watched as the ball went down the lane and knocked over the pins in a perfect strike. "Hell yeah! Strike!" Kyle gloated a bit as I hugged him using more strength than I should've as I lifted him into the air and drawing a surprised squeak from Kyle, "M-Max!" I set him down in an instant and stepped back awkwardly scratching the back of my neck, "Um-" Kyle came to my rescue as he playfully punched my arm and giggled, "Good game." I sighed in relief as I put my arm around his shoulder as Skylar walked up with Nick, "You two make up a pretty team huh?" I looked over at Kyle flashing an award winning smile, "Yeah maybe we do..." After Kyle said good-bye to his buddies we got back to my car and drove off. Next stop, Mia's pool party.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright before we start I have something to say in response to a review I got. Yes, Max and Kyle are both guys if it wasn't obvious already, yes it's a gay relationship, the creators of the game knew this could happen and they didn't do anything to stop the characters could date whoever they want so it shouldn't matter. If you have a problem with gay relationships I'm telling you now to leave and don't come back leaving any flames. Now that I got that out of the way we can continue the story.

* * *

As Max and I got closer to his place I turned to look at him, "There's mostly gotta be kids from my school at Mia's pool party, why do you even wanna go there?" Max look at me with his usual cheeky grin, "To see the looks on their faces when I walk in with you." His eyes focused back onto the road as he kept talking, "Real question is why do you want to go, we both know your friends are gonna say you're crazy for going out with me." I chuckled in, "They're not wrong." I saw Max roll his eyes as he snorted, "Figures. They'll tell you that you belong with someone sweet and kind, that I'm not good enough for you. You'll probably listen to them too." I turned to look at them, "If I ever listened to my friends that whole mess with pandora would've never happened matter of fact most of the things that happened wouldn't have. Buuuut maybe I'll listen to them maybe not I'm my own man I'll make the final decision." Max smirked and chuckled, "Good." We chatted a bit more until we got to the party, as we pulled up to what Mia calls the 'Luxurious Warren Estate' my eyes scanned the cars taking up the whole block, "Whoa, looks like everyone's here already." Max parked his car helping me out as he lead to the backyard. I wasn't paying attention but somewhere along the way he must have taken off his shirt cause the next thing I know I'm staring at him I mean damn there's gotta be a limit to how ripped someone can be right? "Damn..." I muttered quietly to myself as Max turned to me, "What was that?" I stuttered and fumbled my words for a moment before calming myself down, "Nothing!" He raised and eyebrow looking down at me making feel even shorter than I was, "You okay there Kyle." I nodded a bit too eagerly as I spoke, "Yup! Perfectly fine!" Max shook his head wrapping his arm around as he threw open the gate to the backyard. Everyone look up at the noise of the gate colliding with the rest of the fence. Max grinned his cocky grin before speaking, "The party can start now losers! Me and Kyle are here!" Mia, who was in the crowd locked eyes the both of us, "Max?! Kyle?!" I shrunk back at little as everyone stared at us their eyes practically stuck onto Max's arm hung around my shoulder. Mia got over the initial shock faster than anybody as she spoke again, "What's going on here." Julian stepped out of the crowd and stood beside her, "Are we being Punk'd right now?" Max's eyes met mine and he gave a passive shrug as I realized he was right, none of my friends would approve of this but I trust them enough to let me see this through without too much hassle. I took a breath and prepared for the worst as I spoke, "No, Max is...Max's my date." Max hugged me closer to my and smirked, "That's right Kyle's my man now, deal with it." I shot him a sideways glare as I sighed, "You got a long winding road of worth tests before I'm your anything." He chuckled and looked at me, "Oh yeah? What's the first test?" I chuckled at him going along with this half expecting him to say something smart or even just bail, "Your first test of many is to get me a lemonade." He smiled and took his arm from around giving a slight nod, "You got it." He gave me a wink as he heading off to the drink table on the other side of the yard, my friends took this as an opportunity to approach me. "OMG, Kyle! This is crazy! You actually got Max Warran to fetch you a drink!" Payton exclaimed being the first one to reach me. "You got to tell me everything, what does it feel like?" I shrugged, "Well...it's different. But like, in a good way, I think." Mia gave me a disapproving frown as she spoke, "I can't believe you're dating my brother." Julian, who was right behind her looked at Max across the yard then back at me before speaking, "Yeah I don't get it, are you playing him or something?" I frowned at this, "I would never play anybody like that! Even if it's Max. Besides, everyone has some good deep down inside. Max counts too, I just have to find it..." Payton gave a small squeal as she excitedly spoke, "So? Spill it! How did this even happen!? Was he super cool about it or did he just came up to and confess his undying love?! " I shook my head at her hyperactivity and sighed, "What? No! He asked me out, I said yes, end of story. It's one date guys, there's no reason to make it such a big deal." Julian and Mia share a look before Mia spoke, "Well, I've seen him with his exes. As much as I hate to admit it he can be amazingly charming when he wants to be." Julian still seeming to in a bit of shock looked over at her, "Realy Mia? Kyle and Max?" He shook his head and sighed, "Man I still don't get it...but fine. You know what you're doing." I smiled a bit and chuckled, "When have I ever not knew what I was doing?" I saw the looks on their face and rolled my eyes, "Don't answer that." My eyes shifted to where Max was pouring me a drink his eyes met mine and gave me a warm grin, and at that moment all I felt was confusion, "...but yeah...I know what I'm doing." I turned back to them my smile coming back, "You guys are good friends to be worried about me but I'll be okay. I'm a tough guy, I can handle Max." Julian gave me a pat on the back finally smiling, "Well if you need back, you know who to call." Mia nodded, "Yeah, we'll take him down so fast he won't even-" I quickly interrupted her, Max or not he was still my date and I sorta couldn't let this goon, "Thanks Mia, I'll keep that in mind!" Max came up a few moments after handing me my drink, "All right that's enough talking trash about me behind my back." Julian glared at him, "I don't mind saying it to our face." "Julian!" I quickly snapped at him before Max got the chance to say anything, "Max or not he's still my date don't make this any worse than it has to be!" Julian shrunk back a little bit at my scolding at him as Max patted my head bringing my attention towards him, "What do you say we get in the pool?" I gave a small nod smiling at him, "Yeah sure. Just let me change real quick." I turned to head inside right as someone ran by and bumped hard into me knocking off balance as I slipped and fell into the pool. It took me a few moments to get back onto the surface shaking the water out my face and hair hearing the laughter of the crowd as saw Max reaching out his hand and I took it climbing out the pool with his help. I sputtered a bit as I looked up at his face his eyes reflecting concern that I've seen on him, "Kyle are you okay?" I gave him a small nod as he helped me up as I sighed, "Well I definitely need to change now..." I mumbled as Max held me close and started heading to the house, "Come on I'll have your clothes dried and ready to wear for when you're ready to leave." I smiled softly at him as he took me inside to change.

After I changed into my swim trunks I met up with Max and the rest of my friends at the side of the pool chatting a bit. Somehow I got roped into a game of chicken with Max against Payton and Julian. As I hopped into the pool I felt someone get under me and I let out a squeak as Max sudden appeared from the depths getting me onto his shoulders and effectively scaring the shit out of me. "Sorry, babe did I scare you?" I frowned at his teasing and squeezed my legs around his neck in warning, "Try me, I'll choke you in a heartbeat." I growled as Payton and Julian came up smirks on their faces, "You two a going down!" Julian boasted as Payton and I got into position as Autumn, our referee, signaled for us to start as Payton and started grappling and pulling at each other. After a while of the two of us being at a stalemate, Payton threw me a curve ball suddenly letting go of me causing my to fall forward and into the pool. I surfaced in seconds gasping as a shook the water out my hair and looked up at Payton, who was still perched on Julian's shoulders. "That was a dirty trick Payton, real dirty." Payton giggled as she climbed off Julian "Kyle don't be such a sore loser~" Payton teased swimming next to me as I looked around noticing that Max had disappeared. I frowned a bit but shrugged it off thinking he had just gone to get a drink or something.

After about thirty minutes I assumed that Max had ditched me and sat off in the sidelines watching as the party went on. Payton noticed me sulking weaved her way to me as I sighed, "Payton can you drive me home I'm pretty sure Max ditched me." Payton didn't say anything and just nodded as I got up and followed her out to the street as a familiar Porsche pulled up as Max popped his head out the window, "Where are you two going?" I glared at him seething a bit too much to produce any words, which thankfully Payton did it for me, "Why would you care? You ditched him in the middle of a date!" Max look dumbfounded for a minute and shook his head, "Look I know you're probably miffed but the date isn't over until I take you home just please let me drop you off." I sighed and waved to Payton as a signal as to back out of attack mode and she huffed glaring daggers at Max as she turned and went back to the party as I climbed into the Porsche and pointedly avoided eye contact with him as he sighed and started driving. After a few minutes of silence, I calmed down and looked over at him, "So where did you run off to?" I saw him tensed a bit as he fidgeted a bit, "I don't know what you're talking about." I could tell he was lying by the way he fidgeted as I sighed knowing that he wouldn't give up the truth and turned back towards the window. When we pulled up to my house he finally spoke, "I uh...actually went and got this..." He said pulling out a bouquet of roses. I took them and looked back him, "You really went and gots these?" Max looked away as he spoke, "What? A guy can't change his mind?" That's when I noticed the light pink color dusting his cheeks, "Are...Are you blushing?" After hearing this his blush became more obvious as I start laughing, "Oh my god you are!" Max stumbled on his words causing my laughter to get a bit louder before subsiding into small giggles as I leaned over and kissed his forehead a genuine smile on my face, "Thanks for the flowers it's a cute gesture." I teased not knowing whether my comment embarrassed him even more or cause a bit of anger as I hopped out the car and back into my house.


End file.
